To już pewne, gofry łączą ludzi
by cautiona
Summary: Mimo, że Walentynki już za nami, postanowiłam napisać. Ogólnie - fluff i miłość. A co tam, ratowanie świata i walka z potworami może zaczekać! Czy nie lepiej zająć się goframi?


A więc będzie to krótka historia o miłości. Banalne? Być może. Naiwne? Jak najbardziej. Ale niezaprzeczalnie piękne. Bo każdy człowiek potrzebuje czegoś takiego w swoim życiu, prawda?

Nie. – burknął Tony i zatrzasnął wieko laptopa.

Siedział przez chwilę nieruchomo, jednak wkrótce z westchnieniem pełnym rezygnacji ponownie włączył komputer. Niech będzie, ten jeden raz może pozwolić sobie na czytanie jakiś głupot.

Skończyło się na całkowicie niemęskim zachowaniu. Łykanie łez i chlipanie do poduszki, to według Tony'ego skaza na jego dumie. Ale nawet on nie mógł pozostać obojętnym na przeczytaną właśnie historię. Dwie osoby, które poznały się przez przypadek i zostały ze sobą już na zawsze, gotowe zrobić dla siebie wszystko. A Stark zawsze marzył, by mieć kogoś, kto odważyłby się po prostu z nim być. Tylko tyle i aż tyle, bo mimo pozorów było to trudne. Na co dzień nie przejmował się swoimi uczuciami, ale czasami, gdy budził się po kolejnym koszmarze, błagał, by nareszcie ktoś odgonił cały mrok. Tak, kiedyś była to Pepper. I była wspaniała. Tylko, że Tony nie był i wszystko się rozpadło. Stark nie wiedział, czy po rozstaniu intensywniej czuł smutek, czy ulgę. Ulgę, że najbliższa mu osoba, nie będzie musiała znosić tyle bólu i strachu. Potts naprawdę zasługiwała na coś więcej.

Lecz teraz już wiedział, że spotkał tę osobę, wyjątkową. I to tak bardzo bolało, bo to raczej wątpliwe, by udało im się być razem. Szansa na to, by Steve okazał się gejem była minimalna. W końcu Kapitan Ameryka, patriota, symbol wolności i odwagi, gejem? Tony jęknął, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak beznadziejnie jest zakochany.

W tej samej chwili Steve Rogers zasypiał z uśmiechem na ustach. Podjął decyzję.

Tony właśnie siedział w kuchni przy stole i pił kawę, gdy do pomieszczenia wpadła Natasza.

- Tony, uśmiechnij się, w końcu dzisiaj jest takie piękne święto! – wykrzyknęła radośnie na powitanie, opatulając się szczelniej puchowym szlafrokiem.

Tony zmarszczył brwi i gorączkowo starał przypomnieć sobie, jaki dzisiaj jest dzień.

- 14 luty? – podpowiedziała Tasza z szerokim uśmiechem.

Stark naprawdę się starał, ale za Chiny nie wiedział, o co może chodzić.

- Wiesz, że ja nie przywiązuję do tego wagi. Po prostu powiedz mi. – prychnął. Oj, niedobrze. – Proszę? – dopowiedział ze słodkim uśmiechem.

Kobieta poddała się i wyjaśniła.

- Walentynki. – westchnęła rudowłosa

Z daleka dobiegł ich okrzyk Clinta:

- Tasza, nie każ mi po siebie przychodzić!

Natasza roześmiała się i zabierając sok pomarańczowy z szafki szybko wróciła do pokoju. Stark nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, co tam będzie się działo.

Cały ranek to było istne piekło. Steve musiał przez dwie godziny pomagać Thorowi w wyborze koszulki na randkę z Jane. A to jedna była zbyt ciemna, to druga miała za mdły kolor, a inna zły dekolt. Tony naprawdę podziwiał opanowanie i serdeczność Rogers'a. On zrezygnował z przebywania w jednym pokoju z bogiem, gdy ten ze zdenerwowania zamachał rękoma i jakimś cudem oberwał żyrandol. Tony wiedział, że pozwalanie Thorowi na mieszkanie w pokoju z niskim sufitem i szklanym kandelabrem – który kiedyś wybrała Pepper – było złym pomysłem. Ale Thor był tak zachwycony tym pomieszczeniem, że odmawianie mu zaliczałoby się do barbarzyństwa. Gdy Tony wychodził z kawałkami szkła, Steve cisnął kolejnym ubraniem w kąt.

Proszę, żeby tylko ten wybrednik nie wpadł na pomysł, by zapleść mu warkoczyki i dodać czerwone kokardki.

Bruce, kto by pomyślał, ten cichy, nieśmiały Bruce już poprzedniego wieczoru wybył do swojej tajemniczej dziewczyny. Tony szczerze mu kibicował. Nikt bardziej nie zasługuje na szczęście niż Banner.

Clint i Natasza postanowili wybrać się na strzelnicę. Taaa, bardzo romantycznie. Steve śmiał się, że pewnie będą strzelać do serc umieszczonych na tarczach. A wieczorem podobno mają pójść na romantyczną kolację.

Więc na chwilę obecną, w domu nie było nikogo poza Tony'm i…

- Hej, Steve, a ty nigdzie się nie wybierasz?

Rogers zaskoczony pytaniem przyjaciela obił sobie zęby o brzeg kubka.

- Nie, jakoś tak się złożyło, że nie. – Kaszlnął zdenerwowany. – A ty?

- Ja też nie.

Tony uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i usiadł na kanapie obok blondyna. Walentynki spędzone z Rogers'em. To brzmi jak scenariusz jego wieczornych fantazji. Tylko nie palnąć nic głupiego, nie palnąć nic głupiego. Rany, jak bardzo chciał, żeby Steve teraz pochylił się nad nim, spojrzał mu w oczy i powiedział głębokim głosem…

- Tony.

- Hmmm? – mruknął Stark rozmarzony.

Przedłużająca się cisza zaniepokoiła bruneta. Spojrzał badawczym wzrokiem na przyjaciela, który zagryzał wargę i widocznie musiał widzieć coś bardzo ciekawego na ścianie za Tony'm.

- Steve, o co chodzi?

- Już nic. – uśmiechnął się nieszczerze Rogers i wstał gwałtownie, aż jęknęła kanapa. Stał tak przez chwilę, po czym wolnym krokiem podszedł do drzwi.

- Mam ochotę na gofry. Przyłączysz się? – zapytał uroczo zarumieniony.

„ O rany, jeszcze się pytasz? Oczywiście, dla ciebie wszystko. Chcę spędzić z tobą każdą możliwą sekundę, Stevie, mój kochany" Tony w środku triumfował.

- Chętnie – starał się zachować neutralny ton głosu.

Tony wyminął blondyna i szedł w kierunku wyjścia, gdy Steve chwycił go za ramię.

- Gdzie idziesz?

- Eeeee… Na gofry?

Steve roześmiał się i wyjaśnił.

- Chodziło mi raczej o samodzielne pieczenie.

Tony jęknął w duchu. Nienawidził gotować, piec, smażyć, czy co tam jeszcze można było robić w kuchni. Nie potrzebował tego. Po co, skoro można było coś zamówić, albo zjeść w restauracji?

Steve czytał z niego jak z otwartej księgi.

- Och, w porządku, jak nie chcesz, to sam zrobię.

Rogers nie zdążył jeszcze wejść do kuchni, gdy Stark go dogonił.

- Hej, nie powiedziałem, że nie chce.

- Tony, widziałem po twojej minie.

Stark zazgrzytał zębami, a gdy już znaleźli się w kuchni, Tony odważył się powiedzieć:

- Po prostu nigdy tego nie robiłem.

- Gofrów?

Steve, wysilił się trochę, pomyślał Tony.

- Nie tylko gofrów. Jak byłem mały, ostatnim miejscem gdzie mnie potrzebowali, była kuchnia. Mieliśmy kucharkę, która nie za bardzo za mną przepadała. A gdy byłem na studiach, jedyne co potrafiłem zrobić to parówki. Zazwyczaj jadłem na mieście

- I nigdy nie gotowałeś razem z mamą?

Tony na chwilę wrócił do czasów dzieciństwa, które to nigdy nie zasługiwało na takie miano. Mama?

- Moja matka miała ważniejsze rzeczy do robienia, niż marnowanie czasu na takie głupoty.

Zabrzmiało bardziej smutno, niż Stark chciał. Starał się powiedzieć to ironicznie, ale nie za bardzo wyszło. Steve wpatrywał się w niego zszokowany, tak bardzo naiwny i wierzący, że wszystkie matki kochają gotować razem z dziećmi.

- Z moją mamą bardzo często robiliśmy gofry. – uśmiechnął się blondyn. – Więc najwyższa pora, Tony, żebyś też spróbował.

- Jeszcze będziesz żałował, że mnie na to namówiłeś. – mruknął Stark.

Okazało się, że Steve jest Kapitanem Ameryką nie tylko na polu walki, ale także w kuchni, gdzie był prawdziwym perfekcjonistą. Tony uważał to za urocze – słodki blondyn w fartuszku starał się idealnie rozbić jajka. Stark mógłby wpatrywać się w niego godzinami.

- Ok, to ja ubiję białka, a ty zmiksuj pozostałe produkty.

Tony popatrzył na niego błagalnie.

- Czyli to żółte z jajek? I jeszcze chyba cukier, tak? - w końcu gofry są słodkie…

Steve popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, Stark już by się obraził.

- No co, mówiłem ci, że nigdy nie robiłem w kuchni czegoś tak skomplikowanego.

- A więc chcesz się zamienić i ubijać białka? – zapytał uprzejmie Rogers.

Tony spojrzał nieufnie na dziwny przyrząd trzymany przez blondyna. Cholera wie, jak tego się używa…

- Dam sobie radę z tym mikserem, tylko powiedz mi, co mam dokładnie zmiksować.

Steve parsknął śmiechem i zaczął instruować przyjaciela.

- Znajdź jakąś miskę.

Tony szybko otworzył szafkę. Niestety ujrzał tylko talerze. Postanowił więc improwizować.

- Ach, jest! Clint nareszcie oddał mój ulubiony talerz. Ostatnio wywlókł go do pokoju i nie odniósł. Ale widzę, że jest.

Steve tylko podniósł brwi. Czyli nie uwierzył. Słodko.

Tony spróbował po raz drugi. Och.

- A garnek może być? – zapytał naprawdę zdesperowany. – Ewentualnie patelnia. Chyba nawet teflonowa.

Rogers przewrócił oczami i sam zajął się miską.

Druga szafka od lewej, dobrze, trzeba pamiętać…

- 2 szklanki mleka.

Tony odetchnął z ulgą i migiem spełnił zadanie.

- 2 szklanki mąki.

Stark zmieszany zatrzymał się na środku kuchni ze szklanką w ręku.

- Ostatnia szafka, Tony. – podpowiedział usłużnie Steve.

- Przecież wiedziałem. – wymruczał brunet.

- Jak to możliwe, że nie masz pojęcia, gdzie się co znajduje. To twoja kuchnia.

- To powiedz mi, kto tu najczęściej gotuje.

- Ja. – zmarszczył brwi Steve.

Tony pokiwał głową.

Resztę produktów Stark odnalazł bez problemu i nareszcie mógł zacząć miksować. A w międzyczasie obserwować, jak blondyn ubija białka. Musiał przyznać, że widok był niesamowity. Mięśnie ramion pracowały regularnie, ciesząc oko Tony'ego. Szkoda, że tak szybko się skończyło.

Steve podszedł do przyjaciela, gdy zauważył, że ten już skończył.

- Hej, spokojnie, mikser jest cały. – zaśmiał się Tony widząc niepewną minę Rogers'a.

Steve uśmiechnął się i postanowił spróbować ciasta. Stark przełknął głośno ślinę widząc, jak blondyn oblizuje z palca lepką masę.

- Pycha. – powiedział zadowolony i spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę.

Stark zamarł, czując na nosie lekki dotyk.

- Poczekaj, masz tu ciasto

Obaj spojrzeli sobie w oczy. I już nic nie było ważne a wszelkie obawy poszły w zapomnienie. Gorączkowo i wygłodniale próbowali smaku swoich ust. A Tony wiedział, że otrzymał największy skarb, jaki istnieje.

Pierwszy do domu wrócił Bruce. Nie spodziewając się, że kogoś może spotkać, postanowił skorzystać z okazji, rozłożyć się na kanapie i oglądać głupawe filmy. Po nieprzespanej nocy na pewno przyda mu się odpoczynek. Ułożył się wygodnie i zaczął szukać czegoś znośnego wśród tysięcy dostępnych kanałów. Nagle usłyszał chichot, dobiegający z korytarza.

- Czekaj! – ktoś krzyknął i szybko oddalił się w kierunku, hmmm, kuchni?

Bruce miał dziwne wrażenie, że to był Tony. Jednak uważając, że to nie jego sprawa, wrócił do oglądania. Nie minęła minuta, jak dobiegło go szuranie i śmiech. Teraz postanowił sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Tak, to było wścibskie, wiedział o tym, ale Bruce był ciekaw, kto tam tak szaleje. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie Stark z jakąś dziewczyną, o Boże, nie.

A jednak to był Stark. Jednak gdy dostrzegł drugą osobę, z wrażenia musiał oprzeć się o futrynę.

Miliarder w samych bokserkach siedział na stole, głowę miał odchyloną do tyłu, a nogami obejmował… No właśnie.

Pierwszy zobaczył go Tony. Znieruchomiał i szturchnął Steve'a, który z niechęcią oderwał się od jego szyi. Faktem ważnym do zanotowania było to, że Rogers nie posiadał koszulki, a rozporek jego spodni był rozpięty. Bruce nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że zauważał tyle szczegółów.

- Bruce! – Steve był wyraźnie zmieszany.

- Przepraszam, że przeszkodziłem. – uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem Banner.

Tony puścił do niego oczko. Steve zapiął spodnie.

- Gratuluję. – powiedział cicho. – Dziwne, że tak długo to trwało.

- Dzięki… Eee, zaraz co? – Tony wykorzystał swoje tajne, mordercze spojrzenie, żądając odpowiedzi.

Banner wycofał się z pomieszczenia i powiedział na odchodnym

- Clint zgarnie sporo kasy.

Steve spojrzał zszokowany na Tony'ego.

- Czyżby oni wiedzieli wcześniej niż my?! Jakim sposobem?

- Tego nie wiem, ale jedno jest pewne. – Tony uśmiechnął się na tę myśl. – Mamy niesamowitych przyjaciół.

Steve roześmiał się i chwycił dłoń bruneta.

- Sypialnia?

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak długo czekałem na tę propozycję.

Nadeszła noc, a Steve już spał. Tony delikatnie wyplątał się z jego objęć i podszedł cicho do okna. Niebo było bezchmurne, gwiazdy jasno świeciły, dając nadzieję i radość. Księżyc oświetlał postać Rogers'a, uwypuklając jego kształty. Stark zaśmiał się cicho, zdając sobie sprawę, że to wszystko jest kiczowato romantyczne, jak z oklepanego romansu. Ale po raz pierwszy w życiu… Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Bo wie, że od tej chwili cisza będzie podwójna, a Steve nie pozwoli mu już śnić samotnie. I nagle, w Walentynki, stał się najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi.

I tak już jest z tą miłością, wyczekiwaną i jakże upragnioną.

Banalne? O tak, i to bardzo. Ale czyż nie piękne?


End file.
